1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phased array antenna element, and more particularly to a phased array antenna element using a printed-circuit method to form a transceiver medium component and a microstrip line for electrical connection with the transceiver medium component on a side of a dielectric plate. The transceiver medium component is a meander line shape, such that not only is the size of the applied object compact, but it is also convenient to use.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio transmission is a very powerful and useful method to communicate with other subjects. Through the use of radio transmissions, people can talk with distant friends or even explore the unknown in the universe. Notwithstanding in what fields radio transmission is applied, a giant, protruding antenna is one thing that is inevitable for transmitting and receiving signals with high quality. For a stationary facility, a giant antenna is not a bad thing when taking the quality of signals into consideration. However, a big antenna mounted on a cellular phone is inconvenient.
It has long been a problem for people to miniaturize antennas while retaining the high quality of received and/or transmitted signals.
It is therefore a main object of the invention to provide a phased array transceiver antenna element with a meander line shape that can be printed on any flat surface to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The major application of this printed-circuit meander line antennas are for wireless and satellite communications. Currently, the frequency of interest is 800/900 MHz and 1700/1800 MHz for cellular phone applications and 1.2 GHz and 2.4 GHz for wireless communications, to replace the traditional mono-pole or dipole wire antennas. In the 21st century, the printed-circuit meander line antenna will extend its applications to other frequency bands to meet the low profile, low cost and high performance challenge requirement.